Merciless
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: How long had it been since her lover touched her in a way that made her body tremble? (Germano/Romany) (Genderbender)


How long had it been since her lover touched her in a way that made her body tremble?

Too long.

Katarina trailed her hands down his abdomen as she rolled her hips, moving their bodies together. Beneath her lay Germany, powerless and frustrated with her seemingly never-ending teasing. Ludwig bit his lip, trying to keep his hands to himself, the Italian had given him one simple rule, no touching, she was the only one allowed to feel up. The short woman continued her slow grinding, ignoring the pleas of her lover.

South wanted to savor the moment, the writhing German would take her roughly if she allowed him to fondle her, even for a bit, her controlling position would be lost. Having the blond wrapped around her finger in the bedroom was often not the case, so having him as whipped inside like out was just another victory. Feeling him harden and hiss in pleasure was just another sign of her obvious control, thus again, victory.

Katarina perversely enjoyed watching his expression change with every movement she made, sometimes he would grind his teeth and beg or he would run his hand trough his short locks in desperation. Her dainty hands traveled his chest again, pushing his shirt up to his neck. Ludwig boldly grabbed her hips and ground her harder, disobeying her rule and so, earning a slap.

Like he cared, the blond simply yearned for her and his hands itched to touch the skin he loved so. Katarina was damp and ready, the familiar musky smell of her arousal made it clear yet she kept gyrating her hips and exploring his chest with her hands. Ludwig lay on his back, watching the Italian enjoy herself, hearing her pant and curse softly. He groaned as he groped her again, "Ugh, stop! Gott!"

The southern half slowly opened her eyes to see that his hands had already stopped caressing her plump behind. "Sorry," Ludwig gasped, "I'm sorry."

She moved down for a kiss, tangling her hands in his hair but never stopping her hips. Germany desperately wanted to embrace her and relish the feel of her curves pressed against him. Katarina was a sucker for romance, being part of a romantic country herself, she took great pleasure in slow kissing. Their tongues moved in rhythm, having both parties enjoying their dance.

The German took this opportunity to sneak his hands down, playing with her party-line. His intention to get to the gold and have her writing and moaning for him, her dominance was starting to annoy him. Two digits nearly got to the destination before Katarina removed his hand ever so quickly. The dizzy pair continued their grinding, several articles of clothing were severed in the process.

"Look what I did." she grinned with childish pride as she stroked him, having her lover twitch and arch into her touch. Her body and the fifteen minutes of teasing and grinding it did got him so stiff and excited. Now Katarina understood what having control did to him, seeing your partner so aroused and hearing them beg was completely tantalizing. It was such a strange sight, seeing normally bossy and angry Ludwig suddenly submissive.

"Katarina," he breathed as he propped himself up, using his elbows as support. He kissed her ear and pleaded again,"j-just ride me already. Please?"

The short Italian stood up, slowly unclasping her brassière. She had his undivided attention, he stared, just waiting for her to finish her stripping. It felt so good to be in control, now _he'd_ be the one at the waiting end, _his_ mouth-watering at the anticipated sight of her nude form. She grabbed the sides of her underwear and slowly pulling them down. Her lover grew impatient, "Enough teasing!" the German hissed.

South pulled her panties up, frowning at him, "I decide when enough's enough, capisce?"

"Sorry," he whimpered, like a child whom had been scolded by it's mother. Ludwig was simply not used to being on the submissive end, he wasn't used to being teased so much. Most frightening was the fact that the Italian would actually leave him if he'd demand too much. Katarina was merciless, slowly making her way back to the bed and making herself comfortable in his lap.

The southern half took his hands and led them to roam over her body at her own agonizingly slow place, avoiding her breasts and womanhood. His fingers would brush sensitive spots here and there, a breathless, "Hmm, si!" would escape her slightly parted lips. Ludwig hesitated to kiss them, they looked so inviting with the way they reddened after she bit them.

Then, her hands stopped guiding, her face moved closer, she panted, "Finger me."

The German wasted no time with her demand and traced her slit, circling the sensitive nub with his thumb. Ludwig grinned, his fingers slid in so easily, coating the digits with her tangy fluids. Katarina leaned on him, her hands tangling in his locks again. She moaned in his ear, like he always did to her when the roles were reversed. His hand moved faster and his fingers twisting and scissoring inside her, "Ah- si! Hmm, Ludwig- oh!"

Ludwig continued his handiwork, focussing to hit all the shallow sweet spots he knew she had. He whispered in her ear, sweet things, dirty things, all mixed up because he knew how much she loved it if he spoke to her in a deep, lusty voice. His left hand was in her hair, rubbing that stray curl that made her wild and needy. Her moans became louder, her grip or his hair tightened and the curses in her native tongue kept flowing, "Ah! Cazzo, don't stop! I'm- ah!"

Her vision flashed white.

"SI!"

He pulled his fingers out, allowing the rest of her nectar to flow and coat his thigh. Katarina trembled, breathing heavily. Her tongue slightly out of her mouth and her eyes watery from pleasure. After coming down, she kissed the German roughly, as he preferred it, raw. The small Italian locked her arms around his neck, gently bit his earlobe and demanded in a voice dripping with desire,"Ludwig, fuck me."

The German positioned her above his member, letting Katarina slowly impale herself. She started a rhythm, slowly but surely moving faster. Did he have permission to touch her yet? Like he cared. Ludwig grabbed her wide hips, pulling her down hard, just like he preferred it, rough. He had been waiting for this, her wet warmth around him, sucking greedily and squeezing him.

"Fuck!" he growled as she rode him harder on her own, moaning and whimpering in his ear in Italian. "Ti ah-amo!"

"Hmm, Katarina." kissing her neck at each syllable, he knew he'd get a few moans out of her. She loved it when he'd moan her name in his deep voice, he knew it too, there was something about it, that just pleased her. Germany felt her nails raking his back, a sign that the end was near for her. They locked lips again, rough and passionate, how they both like it.

"Ah- close! I'm gonna-" the Italian whimpered, only to be silenced by the German's lips. Was he allowed to kiss her on his own anyways?

"Gott! Hmm, so soft." Ludwig squeezed her arse and promptly smacked it just to have her yelp in surprise. Then he felt the familiar shuddering and tightening of her walls around him. South began to erratically ride the stiff rod twitching inside her, she lost her rhythm. So came the slur of Italian curses, mixed with his name and warmth of her slick core became too much for him, having her exclaiming her pleasure in his ear wasn't helping either.

"Lu-Ludwig!" her grip on his hair became tighter again, she groaned and roughly pulled into a sloppy kiss.

He spoke again, his voice still filled with lust, "Cum for me, Katarina."

Her vision flashed white again, this time the feeling intensified.

A whimper escaped her lips, heavy panting follows. The German pulled her hips down harshly, getting his own release out with a grunt. The two embraced each other, neither moving nor speaking. Katarina lays her head on his broad chest, drifting off to sleep. She rarely spoke after their moments of intimacy, she just passes out and expects Ludwig to have pulled the blanket over them when she wakes up.

He always does.

They breath slowly, enjoying each other's warmth.

They're covered in cold sweat, the rooms smells like arousal.

It had been a long time.

Too long.

* * *

_This is my first lemon ever, it's also PWP because I **am** getting serious. So, I am glad it's Germano. Constructive criticism is welcome, I need it so don't be nice. I can write better from a woman's point of view, because, you know, I am one._

_Also, please, l__et me know if you see any errors. _


End file.
